Warehouse
by jugglygirl
Summary: Joker comes home to Harley being stranger than normal


I don't own any of the characters. Please be nice

It was dark in the warehouse but the music reverberated off of the walls, distorting the sound, making it sound like screeching, The Joker cocked his head, curious; Harley didn't normally make this much noise, unless he told her to. He went out to cause chaos in Gotham and he didn't expect to be greeted like this when he came home. What did she think she was doing?

He approached slowly, wanting the element of surprise to frighten Harley, but the scene he found made him stop. Harley was dancing, if you could call it that she bounced about, doing handstands, spinning, she looked so graceful, he had to hold his sides to stop himself from laughing. Desperation to teach her a lesson was being to fade; Harley had always had a child-like charm that could hold him in a trance. She spun around and The Joker made his move, as she spun back he caught her and held her to him dancing with her.

Harley's mind whirled, he was going to be gone all night, the music pounded, why had she had it so loud, wait, he wasn't hitting her, he was dancing with her, still she winced so hard her whole body was ridged against his. She knew it was coming and it was only a matter of time, but if she didn't relax it was going to be worse. So she let the music wash over her and danced with her man.

The Joker smiled maybe he'd be gentle with her this time; she was only small after all. He hated letting her win over his pride but if he didn't sometimes, she might run away to The Bat, and then he'd lose his favourite plaything. He picked her up and spun her listening to her giggle, music to his ears, before Harley only screams and begging had made him happy but now he had this little creature that thought he was God, so he could afford to enjoy laughter other than his own. She curtsied when he put her down her smile showing all of her teeth and her blue eye shone like two little gems, he smile but turned serious making her rush to turn the music off.

"What's with all of the noise, doll?" He spoke calmly but Harley knew he wasn't happy with her, she wrung her hands and looked at her feet before shrugging, hoping that he would be kind and let her get away with it. The Joker hated winning when she didn't fight back, it polished his ego but it left a lot to be desired.

"Listen, girly, why do you think I have you here? It's not just for your looks, kiddo, where's your fighting attitude? Or have I knocked it out of you? In that case I might have to go find myself a new toy." He knew threatening her position would make her cross, and he enjoyed watching her attempt to threaten him only to be knocked back down.

It worked every time her head jolted up like a crack of lightening and her baby blue showed her temper, she was going to shout, he grinned, excitement made chills run up his spin. Then she shocked him, she attacked him, her fist connecting with his chin, he stumbled from the shock and grabbed her hand to stop her from attempting the same trick twice. He laughed, rubbing his chin, a dark look coming over his face, Harley gritted her teeth still furiously trying to hit him. He released her hand and threw her before she could hit him again; she bounced off of the wall and lay in pile, glaring at him. She amused him but it was time for her to stop, now before he became bored. He moved slowly towards her making each step menacing and meaningful, telling her in the most animalistic way he could that he was the dominant one in this relationship.

"Alright, Harley-girl we've had fun now lets settle down." he crouched over her watching her face, wait for her anger to sub-side and then he could enjoy his little masochist in a way he preferred. She suddenly smiled her eyes softened and she looked ready to behave so he put his hand out for her. Harley put her delicate hand in his, and jumped at him, using his hand to unbalance him, she laughed and tickled him, hoping that he would forgive her.

The Joker lay on the floor looking at the ceiling for a few seconds before deciding that Harley was working very hard to make him happy so he held her to him and tickled her back. Their laughter echoed and bounced against the walls making haunting noises that made The Joker's goons outside shudder.


End file.
